


all i want, all i need (honestly, it's just me and you)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Teasing, and drives mal crazy LMAO, evie is a fucking tease, jaylos are there for a bit but leave bc they're so done with their asses, mal is adorable for thinking she can win this game, this is so short and so bad i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 6: SCARY MOVIE)• breathe me in, breathe me out, feel me i'm running through your veins •





	all i want, all i need (honestly, it's just me and you)

Halloween.

Night of trick or treating. Night of haunted houses and costumes. Night of kids running around and being loud. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos though, opted for a late movie night, just the four of them, after making Chad cry over how amazing their costumes were. Well they fetched some lame scary movie to keep the Halloween theme but it would be more of a family night, as Carlos would like to call it. They got together at the boys’ dorm for a change and were now watching said scary movie, Jay and Carlos on one bed and Mal and Evie on the other.

Everything was just as it should be. Except Evie wasn’t really interested in…whatever they were watching, she didn’t catch the name, neither she cared.

No, Evie was more interested in her girlfriend, in her beautiful purple haired girlfriend, who was adorably focused on the movie.

“E, you’re staring,” Mal chuckled, shaking her head amusedly.

“Hmm, I _know_,” Evie whispered with a tone and a smile that Mal knew so well. And she _had_ to stay focused on the movie. _‘You’re not winning today, princess’_

Mal’s focus on the movie didn’t discourage Evie, not even a little bit. Evie only gave her a smile, an enchanting smile, as only she was capable of, and laid a hand on Mal’s exposed thigh, because, of course, Mal took off her costume so she could be more comfortable. It took _everything_ in Mal not to react to that kind of touch. She knew exactly what it meant.

_‘The movie, Mal, focus on the movie’ _

But her thoughts were interrupted by Evie, brushing her lips on Mal’s jaw and even though the lights were out, Evie could feel the heat coming from her girlfriend’s face that for sure was now painted a bright red. Evie smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing and kept going, nibbling on Mal’s jaw, humming happily.

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’_

“C’mon, E, I want to watch this,” Mal tried to sound interested on the movie but truth to be told, Mal couldn’t care anymore and the way her voice just cracked gave her away. Her very hot girlfriend was, for sure, not making it easy. Mal allowed herself to steal a glance at Evie and that was a mistake, because the jacket she had on was already on the floor. And Evie had only a crop top under it so she was basically naked from the waist up.

“Ow, c’mon, beautiful, don’t tell me that’s more interesting than _me_,” Evie purred in her ear with the cheekiest smirk. Mal bit her lip and swallowed whatever sound was coming out of her as Evie also moved the hand she had on Mal’s thigh up a bit, gently brushing her fingers on her skin.

_‘How can you be hot and cute at the same time, what the **fuck**?’_

Mal didn’t answer Evie’s question, but she didn’t have to. Evie wasn’t expecting an answer. Instead, she moved from Mal’s jaw to her neck. Probably the most sensitive part of her body. And Evie started to lay slow kisses on her neck, brushing her lips on her skin as she moved from one spot to another, nibbling here and there. Mal gasped as her face was burning and she couldn’t help but to start squirming in her seat. The desire was starting to become physically impossible to ignore.

_‘Fuck me right this instant or so help me God’_

Mal wanted to say it but was stubbornly trying to resist the beautiful enchantress that was her girlfriend. Because Mal was not going to let her win. Not a chance.

Her body was starting to betray her, though. Evie was pretty much on top of her already and a whine escaped Mal’s lips. She didn’t even realize the boys were long gone by now. She didn’t even hear them when they said they were going out for ice cream. All she could think about was Evie. Evie all over her. Evie who was now brushing her lips on Mal’s with the most adorable smirk and Mal didn’t know if she wanted to kick Evie’s ass for being an absolute tease or to kiss the holy hell out of her for the exact same reason.

“Y-You don’t get to win every time, princess,” Mal whined with a pout on her lips trying to shy away from her touch.

_‘Kiss me’_

Evie, like she read Mal’s mind, sneaked in a quick peck, making Mal chase after her lips, failing to catch them. Then, she smiled.

“Put the pout away, gorgeous,” Evie giggled. “I know you don’t actually mind losing,” She added in her iconic low raspy voice with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Mal couldn’t take it anymore and crashed her lips on Evie’s, giving in to her charms. Evie hummed happily and moved to straddle her, victorious at last. Mal moaned against her lips as soon as she felt Evie rocking gently against her core, over their clothes still, and her hips bucked, completely out of her control. 

“Hmm, no, I don’t,” Mal mumbled against her lips, already out of breath and completely under Evie’s spell. Next thing she knew they had no clothes on. Next thing she knew, Evie was riding her, exactly what she had been craving and so desperate for the entire night.

And Mal rejoiced. Evie being needy, in charge and fully on top of her was always so hot. Mal liked being in control but she’ll give it up in a heartbeat for the sight she gets to have of her goddess like girlfriend on top of her. It drove Mal so crazy that she couldn’t wait for her turn, that came soon enough.

And Evie rejoiced as well. Because Mal was just as needy and just as hot. Mal riding Evie was all kinds of attractive.

Did they care that they just did it on Jay’s bed? Not at all.

Did they care that their clothes were on the floor of a dorm room that didn’t belong to them? Not at all.

Did they care that they were now cuddling and getting cozy on Jay’s bed while completely naked? Not. At. All.

“I’ll win next time, though,” Mal announced after a little moment of comfortable silence, her head resting on Evie’s chest as she listened to her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat.

Evie laughed, tracing cute patterns on Mal’s back.

“We’ll see, hot stuff. We’ll see,”

** _(Spoiler alert: Evie won)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Halloween Week!
> 
> This one is actually so short and so bad ahahahahahahah *hides*
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> :) x


End file.
